Fluid filters with a filter element that is arranged in a housing pot of metal and through which the fluid to be filtered flows are known. Hollow-cylindrical filter elements are typically flowed through in radial direction from the exterior to the interior wherein the purified fuel is drained axially from the interior of the filter element. At the bottom of the pot-shaped filter housing there may be a discharge device by means of which separated water can be discharged. The discharge device may include a conduit socket that is welded to the metal of the housing pot. However, welding such sockets or nuts carries the risk of material failure during the service life of the filter device because of the pressure pulsations occurring within the interior of the housing.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a housing pot accommodating a filter element in a filter device that accommodates a discharge device without limiting the service life as in the prior art.